Hold Me
by tinkyrae
Summary: Tiny Fluffy One Shot between Raven and Beast Boy. Enjoy! :D I don't own Teen Titans. BBandRae


He landed with grace on the tower and morphed back in to his natural form. His muscles seem to cry and beg for him to stop but he didn't listen to the needs of the tired muscles. He tore the door open and rushed inside. Night patrol in itself wasn't that big of a challenge, usually it was just to entertain a over zealous cautious leader. Tonight was actual proof of why they the patrolled at all. Lines of sweat beaded down his forehead as he dashed down the stairs. He was tempted to turn into a cheetah but his emotions and exhaustion kept him from doing so. He took a deep breath as he reached the hall. His feet attempted to halt as he approached the familiar door but his nose told him that he wouldn't find what he was looking for in there. He continued his pace and let his sense carry him through the hall.

The book sat against her leg as she thumbed through it. Bringing the white porcelain mug to her lips. Tipping it up she carefully let the hot liquid pour in and greet her tongue. Her mouth made a happy satisfied noise as she gingerly sat the cup down on the coffee table. Her eyes widen as she suddenly hit with a burst of emotion. She took in a sharp breath as her head turned to her left side. _Garfield must be back._ The sound of the common door hissing only confirmed her suspicion. Her head cocked to her right but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Hey how was patrol?" She asked. Only met with silence cause her to look up at his green orbs. With one swift motion Gar picked the book that resting on her lap and tossed it to the side. "What are-" Her voice caught in her mouth as he grabbed a hold of her hips roughly. He picked her petite body up without any effort and pulled her up to a standing position. Raven didn't have time to act or think, before strong sturdy arms and wrapped themselves around her back.

"Gar?" She asked in soft tone. Her body was pressed up against his leaving no room even air between them. Her arms stood still next to her side as she swallowed down his relief, thankful, and anxious feelings. He snaked his arms tighter around her waist, pushing all the air out of her. His eyes closed as he let the feeling of her calm his dark thoughts. He was home. She was home. _Safe_.

Tilting his head down he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Tea and lavender filled his nose making him purr softly against her velvet skin. "I love you Rae." He breathed into her neck.

Shifted her weight as she attempted to get more comfortable she knew something must have happened while on patrol. She moved her arms up and wrapped them across his shoulders. Her left hand moved to the back of his head entwining dark green strands in her fingers. Her right hand clutched on to his shoulder keeping her grounded against him. She stayed still as she let him breath her in. His chest rose and fell against hers making her stomach flutter. After a long while Raven spoke up, "I take it patrol didn't go well?"

Breathing in once more the memories of what had happened just an hour before begin flashing in his brain once more. His mouth went dry as he tried to gulp to ease the uncomfortable feeling. "I took the west side of town, I didn't expect much but I flew my routes as I normally do." He whispered he didn't move from her, he didn't feel like he had the strength to pull away, not that he wanted to anyways. "I picked up a weird scent and then I heard it. A muffled scream. I touched down and turned into a blood hound to find the source. That's when I saw her-" his voice quivered and once again he was squeezing the woman in his arms. "I don't know how old she was Rae, maybe 16 but he, that monster was-" He didn't finish as he felt the emotion in his chest burn. He forced his shut eyes tighter, there wasn't any reason to cry.

"Shh." Came her sweet voice. She stroked his head, understanding, not needing a further explanation. "That girl is very lucky, _you_ , Beast Boy was there to save the day." She whispered.

"I know, she's okay now, I took her to the hospital, and I know she wasn't you, but for a moment I just-" inhaling once more. "I'm so glad I have you in my life. You make all the bad things seem so much better. I thank God everyday that I got so lucky to have you." He lifted his head and gently rested it against her forehead. He stared into those deep purple eyes and the beast inside him seem to tremble into submission. His heart slowed down and the ocean inside his stomach calmed its storm.

"I love you Gar."

Ah, there it was, his four favorite words. His favorite sentence that ever came from her sweet mouth. Smiling softly he soaked in her love and let it strengthen him. How in the world, had he been so blessed with such an amazing girlfriend. It was one of the many questions that he was happy went unanswered.


End file.
